Fairytales
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: (H)Prince Darien is forced on to go on a journey to wake up a sleeping princess. If he does, he will finally get married and reign the throne. On his journey he met Serena, a runaway slave who joined his journey, who he fell in love with. As the journey e
1. Fairytales: The beggining of the journey

**_ANOTHER STORY!!! Here is the summary:_**

**_Prince Endymion Darien Terra, a prince who have never felt love before, is forced to go on a journey to go wake up a sleeping princess. If he waked her up, he will marry her and finally reign the throne, if he doesn't, he will die. On his journey, he met her. Serena, a runaway slave who joined him on his journey. He then fell in love. As the journey ends he now has to choose:_**

**_Princess or Serena_**

**_Royalty or Love_**

**_Life or Death_**

**_A classic fairytale with a twist._******

**__**

**_Fairytales_**

"I cannot believe that I'm actually doing this!" I yelled as I grab my black stallion named Wind and led him out the courtyard. I am Prince Endymion Darien Terra, next to the throne of the Terran Kingdom the only son of King Damien Terra and Queen Gaia Terra.

Yesterday, my father have asked me when I will finally 'settle in' and get married and someday rule the throne, but if course I refused to get married and 'settle in'. My father then turned serious and looked at me right in the eye. I noticed that something was troubling him; I prepared myself as he started to speak.

"Darien, there's something I have to tell you," He started. Uh oh! He called me 'Darien'! He never calls me that unless something is really important that I have to know. "You see, your mother and I knew that this will happen, and that you will say 'no' to us, so we decided that you will have to go on a journey." He said as he looked down at my mother who was sitting next to him.

"Why? Why should I go on a journey?" I asked suspiciously as I looked at him and my mother.

"Have you ever heard of the supposed sleeping princess in a faraway kingdom? That is to only wake up when a prince in love kisses her?" I heard my mother's gentle voice asked me. I nodded. Of course I have heard of that fairytale, as some people calls them. That fairytale is one of my favorites actually, it's filled with love and passion, the things that I did not and cannot have. My eyes turned bitter as that though crossed my mind.

I have never really loved someone, well; there is one person who I love. I know I love her since the day I saw her, or should I say dreamed about her. Yes, this girl may not even exist but yet, I still love her. She keeps coming in my dream calling to me, telling me to help her, to remember her. The girl's name was Serenity. I never actually got the chance to see her face for mist surround her everywhere. But there's one thing that I did see in her face, sky-blue eyes staring straight at me. I knew I love her then

"Well, we want you to find that kingdom and wake the princess up." My father said simply as I looked at him as though he was crazy. They want me to journey into some faraway kingdom and wake up a legend? Are they crazy??

"Father, mother, are you crazy? No! Mother, father that is just a myth! A simple legend! A fairytale! That is not true! It's a made up story by some bored people with great imaginations! Why would I waist my valuable time to try and find a none-existence castle?" I asked or rather yelled making my mother and father sigh. My mother looked at me with sad eyes. I knew there was more to this.

"Endymion, you have to do this! And no, you're wrong; there is a sleeping princess in some faraway kingdom. How do we know? Simple, the Golden Crystal told us. You have to find this princess Darien, you have to! I-if you don't you'll be killed!" My mother yelled. Killed? Why would I be killed?

"Killed?" I asked.

"Yes, killed. As soon as you enter the castle's grounds, your faith is sealed. Either you wake up the princess, or you get killed." My father answered solemnly.

And so here I am now. In the courtyard, gold coins in my pocket off to find a sleeping princess in some faraway castle, golden sword in my sheath. I still can't believe I'm doing this!

I jumped up and rode my horse. As I exited my castle's grounds I know my journey has started. My destiny has started. As I looked back and saw my kingdom, the setting sun in the back ground, I sighed. Little did I know on whom I will meet on my journey, little did I know that I will fall in love.

**_Please review! Yes, I know I know, ANOTHER STORY!! But please review!! I don't mind any flames!_**


	2. Fairytales: And so they met

**_Fairytales_**

**_Chapter 1_**

The fresh morning air woke me up. I opened my eyes revealing sky-blue pools. I sighed. Another day, another beating. Yes, as you may guess, I'm a slave. My name is Serenity, Serena for short. I never knew my last name. My master, Lord David, found me in a ditch near his house. And from that day on, I've been a slave.

Lord David is the cruelest person I have ever met. As soon as I can ever walk I've been a slave. His slave. He owned me. Owned. A cruel word huh? He owned me, I'm his, and I belong to him. Freedom. That's the only thing that I would love to have. Freedom to speak, freedom to be carefree, freedom to run around and play, freedom to enjoy the morning sun, freedom to do anything I want.

And now, I've decided. Tonight, midnight, I will runaway. Runaway from all the pain, runaway from my master's cruelty, and runaway from slavery. Tonight, I will be free. Free at last. Tonight, I will be free.

The bells brought me back to reality as I jumped out of my small bed and hopped outside, the plan still in my head.

"Serena!" I heard a ruff voice shout. I turned around to see him, Lord David, whip at hand. His dark eyes, big nose, and a scowling mouth brought me to shivers. God how I hate him! "I want you to go to the fields and gather up some wheat. Be back before 10 or you'll be whipped!" He shouted as he whipped a red head girl. I watched teary eyed as the girl fell to the ground. I wanted to comfort her, but I know I can't. If I do, he'll whip me. That girl that he whipped is my best friend, Molly. She's an orphan too, never knew her parents, and wanted freedom, just like me.

"Stand up you useless whore!" He shouted as he whipped her again three more times. By now, I noticed that Molly wasn't standing up. I held my breath praying that this isn't happening. But I knew that this is. I have to accept it; Molly is gone now leaving me alone. "Serves you right you stupid whore!" He shouted again whipping the dead body of my friend, my only friend. He then turned to me and a smug grin covered his face, I wanted to gag right there right now. "Better hurry along missy! You wouldn't want to end up like your friend, now would you?" He asked me. I nodded stiffly and wearily as I scampered toward the kitchen and got a basket. I slipped on my overused slippers and hurried towards the field.

As I arrived at the field, I notice that not many people are there. There were only about ten of us. I slipped off my slippers and started to pick up some wheat. I felt somebody tap my back. I looked around to see an old lady. Her ruffled face covered by a bandana, the only thing that I can see is her silver eyes and silvery long hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely and calmly. Even though I seem calm, inside I was very scared and somewhat nervous. It seems as thought I've known this lady for a very long time.

"What are you doing here Deary? What are you doing picking up wheat when you can your life fully?" She asked me. I sighed, even though she is a complete stranger, I feel as though I can trust her. I decided to tell her what had happened this morning and my past. As I finished, I felt hot tears trickling down my face, I was crying.

"Take this; it will make you feel better. This is the locket that my husband gave to me before he died, it made me feel better back then, but I know this will help you a lot." She told me as she handed me a locket shaped into a star. As I opened it, I saw and heard the most beautiful thing. Resting in the middle of the locket was a crystal, a silver crystal a haunting melody playing in the background. I stared shocked at the locket. Why would a complete stranger give me such a beautiful thing?

"I can't take this. This is important to you. I can never take this. And why would you give this very important piece to a complete stranger?" I asked her. All she did was smile, her silver eyes shining.

"Take it. This locket can now only be opened by you, and the person you love most. Nobody except you and that person can open this locket. Just remember one thing my child, love conquers all." She said and walked away, silver eyes twinkling in delight. I looked back at the locket as the haunting melody stopped. Her last words kept repeating in my head. Love. Conquers. All. Love? What is Love? I have never felt love before and now, I felt as though I want to. I want to love, I wanted to be loved. I looked up searching for the lady, but she is nowhere to be found.

As the clock rang twelve times, I picked up my duffle bag, pit on my slippers and slipped out the barn door. I was exhausted. I got another beating for being late this morning. Lord David whipped me with his whip more than five times. My back is bloody and hurts, but I will escape now. There's no way I'm going to give up now.

I looked back at the barn and at the huge house on where my master is sleeping right now. I smiled a small smile. Finally, I am free. I continued walking on the road. I feel dizzy. My head is spinning. I grasped my forehead, I have a fever. But I don't care; all I want to do right now is to be free.

As I continued walking, I heard hooves trampling the ground. I looked back and saw a man. His ruffled dark hair and midnight eyes make me want to melt. He is riding a strong black stallion that I always wanted to ride.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked me kindly. I wondered why he will ask me such a thing. That is when I noticed that I was walking in a curvy line. I was about to reply, when everything went black.

**End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
